This invention relates generally to fasteners for attaching canopies of fabric coverings to objects or vehicles which are to be protected from wear or from inclement weather. More specifically, the invention relates to fastener clips for attachment to the exposed edge of a boat windshield by which a flexible top or removable cover may be secured to the windshield.
As is well known, many pleasure boats today have windshields that project upwardly from the gunwales and front deck of the boat. The exposed edges of the windshield are typically comprised of a protective trim usually of vinyl, aluminum or stainless steel construction. Most boats of this type also have flexible tops or removable covers to protect the boat when it is not in use or during inclement weather. These covers or tops are typically formed of a flexible material such as canvas or other waterproof fabric, and are fastened to the exposed edge of the windshield by conventional fastener means. In many windshield constructions, fasteners are attached directly to the windshield trim at spaced locations along the upper edge of the windshield. Each fastener clip mounts a conventional fastener, such as a male snap fastener component, that is designed to mate with a corresponding female component that is affixed to the flexible top or removable cover.
The patent literature contains many examples of fastener clips which are adapted for securement to the trim pieces of the exposed edge of a boat windshield. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,969, for example, a windshield attachment clip mounting a snap fastener is disclosed which has a generally inverted U-shape which simply snaps over the trim piece. The snap fastener component is secured to an extended leg portion of the clip.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,349, conventional snap buttons are attached to a boat windshield trim piece with inwardly turned legs of a web portion of an associated clip which is apparently secured within spaced grooves formed in the trim piece.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,725, boat windshield clips are disclosed which include right angled strap portions which fit over the windshield trim piece, one of the strap portions mounting a conventional, snap fastener component.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,652, spring clips are disclosed which are designed to snap over the outer face of the windshield trim strip. Each spring clip mounts a conventional male snap fastener component.
In each of the above described arrangements, the fastener clips are designed for attachment directly to the trim piece or strip which covers the exposed edge of the boat windshield. As such, the fastener clips present a cluttered and unsightly appearance which otherwise detracts from the smooth, stream-lined design of the windshield.
In the prior art construction shown in FIG. 2, the trim piece 14′ has fixed thereto along its length, a plurality of snap fastener clips 16′. Each clip 16′ includes a relatively flat base portion 18 and a pair of inwardly turned flanges 20 and 22 as well as an integral male snap fastener 24 secured generally in the middle of the base portion 18 by any suitable means such as riveting or the like. The inwardly turned flange 20 is seated within a dovetail-like groove 26 formed in the trim piece 14′, while the opposite inwardly turned flange 22 is secured about the edge of a flange portion 28 of the same trim piece. A laterally spaced flange portion 30, in combination with flange portion 28, define a space for receiving a generally inverted U-shaped gasket 32 (constructed of conventional gasket material) which sandwiches and seals the edge portion 34 of the glass 12. As can be seen in FIG. 2, the upper edge 34 of the glass along with the gasket 32 are slidably received within the space defined by the flange portions 28 and 30 of the trim piece 14′.
As will be appreciated from FIG. 2, a series of such clips 16′ arranged along the windshield presents an unsightly appearance which detracts from the otherwise streamlined look of the windshield assembly as a whole.
An improvement over the FIG. 2 design is shown in FIG. 3 and is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,763, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The windshield assembly is shown to include a trim piece 14 and associated snap fastener clip 16 of the type illustrated in FIG. 1. More specifically, the trim piece 14 is a channel-shaped member including a base portion 36 and a pair of flange portions 38 and 40 which extend in substantially parallel but laterally spaced relationship away from the base portion 36. A tubular trim piece 42 extends within the trim piece 14, adjacent the base portion 36, leaving sufficient space to receive the generally inverted U-shaped gasket 44 which, in turn, seals the upper edge 46 of the glass 48 within the trim piece 14.
The fastener clip 16, including a snap fastener 50 in this prior design, is secured in the gasket in direct contact with the glass. That is, the fastener clip 16 is attached to the windshield assembly 10 by pushing its longer leg portion between the gasket 44 and the glass such that the smooth or flat exterior surface of the leg portion lies flush against the glass 48, while serrations formed on the inside surface of the leg portion are effectively embedded within the gasket 44. Ramp surfaces allow the edge of the gasket to lie flat on the glass.
A problem arises with this design however, in that the smooth surface of the glass does not contribute to holding the clip in position when the boat top is pulled off in a direction parallel to the length of the top trim (other than to apply a force that drives the serrations into the gasket). During normal operations, the clip adequately stays in place, but during a more aggressive canvas removal, the clips sometimes shift sideways.
Moreover, the snap being in such close proximity to the glass makes it more difficult to accommodate the fold of canvas at the top edge. Many tops have canvas material past the line where the snaps are inserted. That extra canvas must fold when it gets to the glass. If the canvas is very thick, the fold pressing against the glass can release the snap.
Still further, the snap being in such close proximity to the glass makes it more difficult to install and uninstall the top. It is more difficult to get fingers under the edge of the canvas. Sometimes when snapping on the top, a thumb tip hits the glass before the snap seats.
Another problem with the prior design is that with the snap in such close proximity to the glass, the snap is visible from the inside of the boat, which some consider unsightly.
The tab disrupting the seal of the gasket to the glass can also allow water into the gasket channel, where it can travel along in search of a way into the boat.